3 Sentence Fics: Danny Phantom
by avearia
Summary: A compilation of 3 sentence fics imported from Tumblr: "Give me two characters and an AU and I'll make a 3 sentence fic." Unconnected drabbles. Pairings listed in the Table of Contents. Taking requests. - Chapter 12: Gray Ghost and Alien Invasion AU.
1. Table of Contents and FAQ

**Danny Phantom 3 Sentence fics**

There's an ask game on Tumblr called the 3 sentence fic challenge: "Give me two characters and an AU and I'll make a 3 sentence fic."

I originally posted all these on Tumblr and now I'm moving them all to fanfiction dot net and to AO3. I'm a multishipper so almost all pairings were fair game. Most of it ended up as Gray Ghost, of course, since it's my OTP and that's what people know me for.

Here's the table of contents for the upcoming chapters. I include: the pairing, the AU, and the content warnings as well. Please heed the content warnings - they are there for _your _comfort, after all.

* * *

Table of Contents:

1\. FAQ and ToC

2\. Danny/Paulina (Pink Astronaut) - AU where Paulina is either full-ghost or half-ghost.

3\. Dani/Valerie (Sweet Substitution) - Roomates AU

4\. Sam/Danny (Amethyst Ocean) - Phantom Planet Alternate Ending

5\. Danny/Phantom (Pitch Pearl) - Little Ghost songfic

6\. Danny/Phantom (Pitch Pearl) - Halves (No AU) **Character Death**.

7\. Valerie/Danny (Gray Ghost) - Zombie Apocalypse AU

8\. Valerie/Danny (Gray Ghost) - GIW AU. - **Character Death**.

9\. Vlad/Danny (Pompous Pep) - Simon Curtis songfic request. **Age Gap. **

10\. Vlad/Danny (Pompous Pep) - Vampire Hunter AU. **Age Gap. Aged up characters. **

11\. Valerie/Danny (Gray Ghost) - Full Death AU. **Character Death.**

12\. Valerie/Danny (Gray Ghost) - Alien Invasion AU.

* * *

Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) -

_**What is the 3 sentence challenge?**_\- A tumblr writing game where people provide prompts - two characters (not necessarily paired) and an AU, song, or word prompt, and the author has 3 sentences to make of it what she will.

_**Are you taking more requests?**_\- Feel free to leave some if you'd like! _This_ document is for -_existing- _prompts archived from Tumblr, but I'd love some to work on in my spare time. After I finish my Tumblr Archive Project I might set up another fanfiction for any requests I receive.

_**Do I have to request a pairing? **_\- No. Just two characters for me to work with. They _can _be paired, or just platonic - also, as the author, I have the power to make a requested pair into a platonic if I so choose.

**_Any pairings off limits? _**_\- _Yeah, I don't do Clockwork ships and I don't do family or clone incest. Any requests with these romantic pairings will be turned immediately platonic or ignored.

_**Do I have to request an AU? **_\- Any prompt that comes without an AU will be free-reign for me to choose.

_**How specific should the AUs be?**_ \- the less specific they are, the more likely they'll get filled.

_**Other fandoms?**_\- Any fandom I write for is fair game for requests, though this iteration has fics strictly from the Danny Phantom fandom.


	2. Danny and Paulina - Half Ghost AU

Requester asked: "Danny and Paulina; AU where Paulina is either full-ghost or half-ghost."

* * *

**Paulina Half Ghost AU**:

All her life, Paulina had been caught between life and death - living and undead - and had honestly thought she'd never meet another soul like her.

For the most part, she was okay with it; she tried to blend, hide her abnormalcy, and if her popularity was any indication, she was good at it, but sometimes her half-existence made her feel like a shallow and hollow human being.

When she first met Phantom - when she locked his gaze in hers, and sensed a human soul mixed with an icy ghostly core - Paulina could not contain her excitement, because for the first time ever, she realized she was not alone.

* * *

Note: Feel free to review. Still taking requests for future drabbles. Remember: two characters and an AU.


	3. Dani and Valerie - Roomates AU

Requester asked: "Dani and Valerie (I've seen a few people shipping this so far - does it have a name?)" The AU was left to my choice.

* * *

**Dani and Valerie, Roomates AU**:

Valerie wasn't sure when the line between _guest_ and _roommate_ had been crossed, but somewhere along the line, the homeless girl she'd offered shelter for one night became a permanent resident.

Some nights Val regretted her decision; coming home to a messy house, picking up used wrappers, dirty dishes, laundry - constantly finding her new tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream was "mysteriously" missing - finding out that Dani had adopted a small dog into their 'family' - all that made her grit her teeth and wonder why she'd ever opened her door in the first place.

But some nights, when Dani snuggled with her on the couch, or helped stitch up her new wounds, or fell asleep by the door waiting for Val to come home... whenever these small acts of kindness caught her off guard, Val realized that Dani had not only moved into her apartment, she'd also moved into Valerie's heart.

* * *

Comments welcome! Still taking requests.


	4. Sam and Danny - PP Alternate Ending

Requester asked; "Amethyst Ocean, with character development for Sam (is that possible in only 3 paragraphs?)" And the answer is… let's find out.

* * *

**Phantom Planet Alternate Ending**:

"Sam, please, you don't have to do this," Danny begged, trying to coax his friend - his best friend - his _soulmate_ \- to step out of the empty hull of the Ghost Portal where she stood, hand hovering over the ON switch.

"I can't live my life sitting on the sidelines, Danny," Sam warned him as she zipped up her hazmat and set her stubborn gaze in his, and added, with a whisper; "...and I think it's time I fight my own battles instead of asking you to fight them for me."

"Sam—no!" shouted Danny, but it was too late; electricity exploded, cackling as it engulfed Sam in white-hot light, and she screamed as she began the transformation from human to half ghost.


	5. Danny and Phantom- Little Ghosts songfic

Requester asked: "Pitch Pearl with the song "little ghost" by White Stripes?

* * *

**Pitch** **Pearl** **Little** **Ghost** **songfic**:

Phantom quite soundly lived up to his name; outside a few glimpses in the mirror, some bumps in the night, and the ice cold touch of ghostly fingers brushing against his, Danny's lover rarely made his presence known.

It was painful and frightening to be so separate, to love an entity that was at times almost nonexistent, but Danny knew the ghost loved him, and would always protect him, even fight for him whenever another ghost attacked.

Danny did his best to thank Phantom in small ways, smiling at the mirrors and leaving notes whenever another battle had taken place, and one night, his dedication was rewarded; cleaning up after the school dance, Phantom appeared to him under the dim lighting, offering a hand, and with a deep blush, Danny accepted the invitation for a midnight waltz with his Phantom.

* * *

_Note: Still not sure how well I did on this fill, but it was worth a go. _


	6. Danny and Phantom - Halves (No AU)

Requester asked: "Can I bother you for some Pitch Pearl? :3 (Not going to specify an AU because holy balls I'm tired.)

* * *

**Halves** \- **No** **AU**:

"Dammit, Fenton, you were supposed to stay out of the line of fire!" Phantom scolds, voice shaking in terror as he kneels next to his lover to press a pad of cloth against a bleeding wound.

The human just laughs, already delirious with pain and blood loss, and asks, "Phantom, do you think - do you think if I die, we can still be together?"

Phantom's breath chokes in his throat, and instead of answering, he pulls his dying lover closer, pressing his icy lips against Fenton's in what may perhaps be their final kiss.


	7. Danny and Valerie - Zombie Apocalypse AU

7\. Valerie/Danny (Gray Ghost) - Zombie Apocalypse AU

Requester asked: "Post-apocalyptic Gray Ghost with Danny and Val forming a shaky truce to survive together until they can find any more survivors"

Which, of course, I deeply appreciated,because I _love_ Zombie Apocalypse AUs.

* * *

**Zombie** **Apocalypse** **AU**:

Valerie holstered her gun and stepped forward to accept Phantom's outstretched hand, making sure her glare was clear as she said, "Only for now, just until we get the zombies under control and rescue the survivors."

"You don't have to worry about my motivations, Valerie, I just have some human allies I don't want zombified," Phantom answered, giving her handshake a firm squeeze before letting go.

Valerie nodded and turned away to face the dying, rotting world around them, determined to put her archenemy out of her mind and focus on staying alive - but as she resettled her grip on her weapon, Valerie couldn't help but wonder if she was one of those 'human allies' that Phantom was referring to.


	8. Valerie and Danny - GIW AU

8\. Valerie/Danny (Gray Ghost) - GIW AU. - **Character Death**.

Requester asked: "Angsty Gray Ghost involving Guys in White hurting/capturing/torturing Danny ~ (Valerie may or may not be to blame)

No graphic torture included.

* * *

**GIW** **AU**:

Valerie was nothing if not cunning and determined, and she would do anything to put Phantom six-feet under; thus, when the GIW came knocking down her door and asking for her help to find Phantom's human alias, Valerie was all ears.

However, when the investigation ran deeper - when more and more connections began forming between her enemy and her crush, Danny Fenton - Valerie had to stop and second guess herself.

And when, coincidentally, Danny Fenton "vanished" from Amity, along with the Guys in White, Valerie couldn't help but feel that something had gone terribly, terribly wrong.


	9. Vlad and Danny - Simon Curtis songfic

9\. Vlad/Danny (Pompous Pep) - Simon Curtis songfic request. **Age Gap. **

Requester asked: "If you've heard Superhero by Simon Curtis - Pompous Pep or Pitch Pearl (the "we can change the world, gonna take it over, gonna start it over" makes me think Vlad but the whole "don't you wanna be a superhero" says Phantom to me so either one? both?)"

Ended up being more platonic than anything overt, but… yeah.

* * *

**Simon** **Curtis** **Songfic** **request**:

Danny insisted anyone could be a hero, even Vlad, if they had the will to try.

Vlad did not consider himself a superhero—he thought he was more the villain type: cunning, powerful, smug, able to get anything he wanted, and _not_ acting the part of the reckless, stupid, easily-duped protagonist.

But tonight, when he saw Daniel laying broken at the feet of Pariah Dark, Vlad felt fire and power and reckless _hatred_ coursing through his veins, and realized that maybe, just this once, Daniel was right - because if his options were to either save the day or let Daniel die, Vlad knew that he would always choose to be Phantom's superhero.


	10. Vlad and Danny - Vampire Hunter AU

10\. Vlad/Danny (Pompous Pep) - Vampire Hunter AU. **Age Gap. Aged up characters.  
**

Requester asked: "Pompous Pep?"

I picked Vampire AU, where Vlad is a Vampire and Danny's a hunter. Age is interpretative, obviously, because immortality, but I did intend for Danny to appear about ~25 in this 'verse.

* * *

**Vampire** **Vlad** **AU**:

"Well, aren't you going to finish me off, Daniel?" asked Vlad, clutching his wound-his savage instinct to _bite_ something to replace lost blood boiled to the surface, but he kept his cool and stared down the barrel of Danny's gun, resolving to show no weakness or fear, or even hostility to the human about to kill him.

As Danny stared at his enemy for a long moment, Vlad could only imagine the shock and betrayal and _hate_ that was going through the hunter's mind, and Vlad expected the worst - but then Daniel only smirked, tossed him a packet of O-type blood, and said, "I only kill monsters, Vlad, not all vampires - that would be awfully hypocritical, don't you think?"

And without another word, Danny unexpectedly pulled Vlad down into a passionate kiss… and as Vlad gave in to it and let his tongue explore, he discovered that Danny, too, had his own pair of razor sharp fangs.

* * *

Still taking requests.

anon Dylan - thank you for the request(s). As stated in the FAQ, this fic is for archiving my 3 sentence fics from tumblr - another fic will be created in the future to fill any requests I receive, so submitting two of the same prompt is not necessary. Thank you though!


	11. Valerie and Danny - Full Death AU

11\. Valerie/Danny (Gray Ghost) - Full Death AU. **Character Death.**

Requester asked: "Gray Ghost; Danny dies and is full ghost but still looks like Fenton, Val is full blown Ghost Hunter and hates all ghosts."

* * *

**Full** **Death** **AU**:

Valerie hated ghosts—all ghosts, ALL of them, without exception—but as she rounded the corner and swung her ectogun to shoot, she was met by possibly the only thing that could make her finger hesitate on the trigger.

"…Danny?" Valerie whispered, eyes going wide to try to process the scene before her; the thin, blue eyed ghost of her ex stared back as he hovered, trembling, transparent, and terrified.

"Val, please—help me, I - I think I'm _dead_," Danny said, with a half-hearted laugh that made her heart break, and before Valerie knew it, she lowered the ectogun to rush to his side—Valerie hated all ghosts, but tonight, maybe, she could make an exception.


	12. Danny and Valerie - Alien Invasion AU

12\. Valerie/Danny (Gray Ghost) - Alien Invasion AU.

Requester asked: "ANYTHING GRAY GHOST RELATED DO IT."

* * *

**Alien** **Invasion** **Gray** **Ghost** **AU**:

The sky was thick with unnatural metallic beings that swarmed into Earth's atmosphere, overwhelming the horizons and zoning in on Earth's last line of defense: two teenagers who stood below them, armed and ready.

"Back to back?" Danny Phantom asked his companion, who took one look into his eyes and without hesitation, knew it was time for another truce.

"If we go down, we go down together," Valerie warned him, even as she moved to cover his back and he moved to protect hers - and as the alien hoarde descended, Valerie realized that, ironically, she never felt so safe as when she fought alongside her worst enemy.

* * *

**A/N**: This concludes all of the three sentence fics I had on my tumblr! Nice and safely archived on my ffn account. I might also archive these on AO3 in the future, once I figure out how things like oneshot collections are tagged there, or I might not. But as for now, this fanfiction is officially complete!

Thank you for all those who reviewed, and all those who offered fic prompts for me to work on in the future! I'll be starting a new oneshot collection shortly, for the prompts I received. I'll most likely be using them to break any writer's block I have during the Phic Phight taking place in April (Yes, I will be competing.) For that reason, requests will stay open until 4/1/19 on this fic, if anyone has any to contribute. Remember! Two characters and an AU! Thank you!


End file.
